


Tickle One’s Fancy

by SterekShipper



Series: Tickling Theo Raeken [3]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Additional Scene, Stiles’ POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekShipper/pseuds/SterekShipper
Summary: A look at when Stiles finds Theo’s phone, and subsequently, Liam’s text.
Series: Tickling Theo Raeken [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991959
Kudos: 8





	Tickle One’s Fancy

**Author's Note:**

> I had this scene planned out as I wrote Part 2 however, I couldn’t find a way to fit it into Theo’s POV. So, here it is. 😁 I hope y’all enjoy it. 😁

“This isn’t over.”  
That was the last thing he said before Theo was dragging Liam out of not only the room, but the house. It was the fastest movement he’d seen in a while, and definitely the most frantic he’d seen Theo. It was nothing like the calm and collected chimera they were used to seeing.  
“Did you see that?” He wasn’t entirely sure he didn’t imagine all of it. It felt so unreal. When he didn’t receive an answer, he turned to Scott, who appeared to be just as confused as he was. “Did that really just happen?”  
“It did.”

He didn’t often find himself speechless, but this more than warranted the lack of words. It was just so bizarre.  
“What are they saying?”  
“Stiles, it’s private.” Scott was always so morally conscious. It was his best friend’s most admirable quality; that is, when it wasn’t impeding on his curiosity, of course.

“If it were private, then they shouldn’t have brought it up.”  
“That’s not how it works, Stiles. They have a right to keep something to themselves. They don’t owe us an explanation. Not for this.”  
“We don’t even know what it is!” How could Scott possibly say for sure that they didn’t need to be told? It could be anything!

“It’s a nickname, Stiles, not a plot to destroy us.”  
Okay, maybe not, but that didn’t make it any less interesting. How many times had Theo teased him? How many times had he been the victim of Theo’s pointed comments? The most recent of which was at his work retreat. He’d been covered in glitter, in front of all of his colleagues. It was time he had a little fun of his own. “All you have to do is listen, Scott. We could hear everything.”

Oh, there was the look of disappointment. It was a look he’d gotten quite used to over the years. A friendship as long and eventful as theirs, was bound to include more than a few disagreements. He was quite accustomed to that very look, and if he were honest, probably the most deserving of it. Not that it would stop him.  
“That would be an invasion of their privacy, Stiles.”  
“Think of it more as research than spying.”   
“I am not going to listen in on them. If they wanted us to know, they wouldn’t have gone outside.”

Sometimes he wondered how he had spent so many years with Scott, and had yet to persuade his best friend to make the most of those supernatural abilities. They’re literally talking about super hearing, and yet Scott refused to use it. Just imagine what he could do with those same powers.  
He might not want to be turned, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t recognise the benefits.

Before he could further plead his case, he caught sight of something on the abandoned seat. _Theo’s phone_. In the haste, it was left behind and he couldn’t be more pleased.  
“Well, look what we have here.”  
He couldn’t believe he was actually holding the chimera’s phone. It should have been impossible. This never left Theo’s sight, and yet, here it was. Misplaced and forgotten. This was the perfect opportunity to find out what had caused such a scene.

“Stiles, you can’t.”  
Of course, Scott knew what he was thinking. Honestly, it wasn’t that hard. He might be a little predictable, and this was right within his wheelhouse. “I have to, Scott. Don’t you want to know what could be so embarrassing, that it caused _Theo_ to blush?”

“No, I don’t. Not when it involves looking through his phone.”  
“Oh, look, I’m in.”  
“Stiles-”  
“I can’t believe Theo’s password is Lumière.” He didn’t miss the small grin that graced Scott’s face. The memory was vivid. Fourth grade. Movie night. ‘Beauty and the Beast’. The image of Theo’s goofy smile was as clear as ever. It was hilarious watching Theo fawn over the French candelabra. They had teased Theo so much that year. It was a fond memory. They’d all had their share of preteen crushes, but that had been the best one, by far.

“Now, where is this text...” His eyes widened impossibly far, the urge to laugh was almost unbearable. This was the best day ever.  
“Theo’s nickname is Tickle Bunny.”  
Once again, Scott smiled. Only for a moment, though, because the realisation of how he knew returned.  
“Stiles, put it down.”  
Suddenly a thought occurred to him. “No way.”“Stiles-”  
“No, Scott. Listen. Theo’s ticklish.”  
“What?” The way Scott’s eyebrows narrowed was adorable. “He can’t be...”  
“Think about it. A trait I don’t share. The nickname. It doesn’t take much to put the pieces together. _Theo Raeken_ is ticklish.”

He couldn’t believe his luck. He’d always thought the chimera was untouchable, and yet, it turns out all it takes is an innate response to touch, to bring about the chimera’s undoing. To break through Theo’s control. Hiding the phone as Theo and Liam returned, he couldn’t stop smiling. Nor could he take his eyes off Theo.

Oh, this was going to be good.


End file.
